Information retrieval systems are provided to assist in the retrieval of information from various types of computing systems. The Internet generally includes a network of computing systems providing readily available information that may be relatively diverse in content. Information retrieval systems that provide search capabilities of information contained on the Internet are commonly referred to as search engines.